


If I were to pray

by FandomTrashCompactor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ang, Hint of Incest, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Perspective of Sam, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4068916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomTrashCompactor/pseuds/FandomTrashCompactor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>subtle glaces filled to the brim of affection over flow,  and drop to the cold concrete as precious stones. A short story in the perspective of  Sam Winchester towards his hot blooded brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I were to pray

~HELLOOOO WORLD~  
Yo, my name if Fuckingkeepup. (Rather vulgar yes) But in the distant/near future I plan to  
Make my work rather vulgar as well.♡

But, hardly needing said. This is my first fanction. A short bitter taste I hope you enjoy This as much as I enjoyed making myself cry within the process. Thank you.  
________________________________________

Sams eyes laid fixated on his brother, as a clouded daze covered his vision.

Monitoring silently every soft spoken word, every off handed look in his dashboard mirror, even the honey-coated voice he uses every now and then. 

Sams eyes held close to his brother as deans eyes held close to another. "Castiel." Sam silently lipped under his breath. 

Sam sat hunched on the motel bed; Back arching in a tight, threating way. Sams thumbs overlapping eachother anxiously.

Sam lifted his eyes heavily from the red stained carpet. He watched shamelessly as Dean hovered closely above Castiels shoulder as he awkwardly fumbled on the key board. A soft and slow "tick-tack" echoed in the small, dim-lit room. 

"Damnit cass, just let me-!" Dean said frustrated. Castiel shot a cold glance and said in a stern voice. "I believe I am capable dean." Dean scoffed, clearly unhappy with Castiels reaction.

Sam ceased his gazing and dropped his head solemnly. Sam was fully awear of the situation he was thrust into years or some ago.

The way Dean would jokingly harass Castiel, the soft lookes he would exchange nervously after a fight, the days he would stay up late, when castiel wasn't there, "just in case."

Sam gagged on his own thoughts. As bickering continued in the background. Sam shot daggers at the two men staring argumentatively.

With this, Sam knew Dean was in love with Castiel.

A soft gasping laugh escaped his clenched lips. "Just give me the laptop Cass..." Dean said snarling through his teeth, his hand grasped firmly on the screen.  
"Dean." Castiel said strongly . 

Dean bitting his lip, obviously distressed, yelled in a pleading voice, "Sam!". 

Sam untangling his tumbs gentlely. Placing both of his palms on his knees. Slowly began Pushing up with his fore-arms. 

He stood unbalanced; While almost shambling to the front room, he Snached his jacket from the small corner table aggressively. Hand reaching for the paint chipped door.

Sam glanced behind his shoulder. Deans green eyes flash confusion. "...Sammy?" His voice soft and clear as rain. 

Sam knew Deans love for castiel, because...

"Because.. " Sam repeated breathlessly. Turning his pale face away from his brother. His sweating hands twisting the nob firmly. He Stepped onto the cold concrete padding. One last "Sam!" Escaped Deans lips as the latch locked behind him.

He slowly pressed his back against the brick wall. Face burried in his palms. "Honesty..." he said in a almost laughing state. Drops splashed to earth like precious stones.

Sam continued biting the inside of his lip until the taste of iron was present. He spoke in a almost desperately pleading voice...  
" Because..."  
"That's how he used to act to me."

__________________________________________________  
Thank you very much for reading my first Fan-fic!


End file.
